


Bullseye

by unenchantingly



Series: Heliophilia [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daughter of Apollo!Reader, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unenchantingly/pseuds/unenchantingly
Summary: When you left your bed in the morning, you were not expecting to see Percy Jackson attempting – and failing miserably – to hit the large, motionless target in the middle of the archery range. Yet, there he stood.____Alternatively: your first meeting with Percy Jackson turns into a mutually beneficial friendship.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Heliophilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You have stumbled about a story with an overarching plot following a daughter of Apollo and the trials and tribulations she faces. It will start in Percy Jackson and The Olympians and continue into Heroes of Olympus. It is a Percy Jackson/Reader fanfic. Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> The characters and the plotline of the books are not mine and belong to their respective owners. The story is mine, however, as is the character of 'the reader'. Please do not publish this story elsewhere without asking for my permission.

Waking up at dawn had become a common occurrence for you. Given that it was incredibly early in the morning and most of the campers were still sleeping, the training areas were deserted – and most importantly, you had the archery range completely to yourself. Though you did not need the practice, as you were an innately proficient archer due to your father being one of the twin archers, you liked to shoot some targets each morning to clear your thoughts. It was relaxing, and exactly what you needed to start the day. Being a demigod was stressful and exhausting, even if you weren’t off on quests each year.

Golden bow in hand, quiver resting on your back, you headed over to the archery range, enjoying the morning sun that kissed your skin. You hummed softly, _Down By the Aegean_ stuck in your head thanks to last night’s sing-along. Absentmindedly, you slipped on your fingerless glove as you headed to your preferred target (target number seven. It was your lucky number). You had not even noticed that there was another demigod on the pitch until you heard him curse loudly.

You froze, eyes fixed on the demigod with disheveled jet-black hair and a huge scowl painted on his lips as he grabbed another arrow and set in in place, getting ready at another attempt at a bullseye. You knew exactly who he was.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Though you had not met him yet, you had certainly heard of him and seen him a couple of times. He had only been at Camp Half-blood for a short while, but he was already insanely popular. He was the first child of one of the Big Three since Thalia, and he had gone on a quest almost immediately after he arrived at Camp Half-Blood (and before he even set foot in camp, he killed a minotaur). It was impossible _not_ to know him.

When you left your bed in the morning, you were not expecting to see Percy Jackson attempting – and failing miserably – to hit the large, motionless target in the middle of the archery range. Yet, there he stood. He did not look as heroic as he had after he returned from Olympus, having given Zeus his master bold back after it had been stolen by Luke Castellan. He looked like any other demigod who had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood – ordinary and maybe a little bit out of place.

You did not mean to laugh when the arrow he released missed the target by about a foot, and as soon as the sound escaped your lips, you immediately regretted it. Percy’s eyes met yours, his cheeks were red with embarrassment (but probably not as red as yours).

Before he could say anything, you profusely apologized, “I did not mean to laugh at you, I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re doing it all wrong. . . “

Percy huffed, “I’ve noticed.” he said, though he seemed more annoyed with himself than with you.

“It’s all in the stance. If that’s good, then the chance is slim that you’ll miss your target.” You walked over to him, placing your bow on the ground so that you could correct his stance. You kicked his feet into place and squared his shoulders properly. He did not seem all too bothered that you were correcting him, which was a good thing. You did not mean to impose – but seeing him fail to hit the target even once made you want to help the poor guy. When you finished, you picked up your bow again. “Now draw your bow, and shoot.”

Percy did as you said, quickly pulling the string back, and releasing the arrow. It missed the target, but only barely this time. _Progress_ , you thought.

You cleared your throat, “That was better, but you’re too impatient. You’ve got to aim before you shoot. Visualize the arrow going into the target. ” You grabbed one of your arrows from your quiver and positioned yourself in front of the target beside Percy’s. You knocked your arrow, drew the string. For a moment, you closed your eyes, before reopening them and locking your eyes on the big red dot in the middle of the target. You took a deep breath, and as you breathed out, you released your arrow, sending it flying straight into the middle of the target. _Bullseye_.

Percy stared at you, impressed. You were confused. He was friends with Annabeth Chase, and yet he was incredibly impressed by the fact that you were able to hit a bullseye? “How are you so good at this?” he demanded, eyes wide.

You laughed, a little uneasily. “Well, my dad’s Apollo and that came with archery skill. . . “ you trailed off, shrugging it off as it not being such a big deal. All your siblings were good with a boy an arrow. Still, it seemed like a really big thing for Percy, and you remembered that he had not known he was a demigod for as long as you did. He was only just discovering the world of the godly offspring.

“So, you’re cheating, basically,” Percy said, a light-hearted smile playing at his lips.

You laughed, “Well, excuse me Mr. I-can-breathe-underwater-and-make-toilets-explode,” you countered, causing Percy to laugh as well, sheepishly scratching his neck.

“Yeah,” he said, stretching the word, a grin on his lips “you can just call me Percy. . . “

In return, you told him your name, wearing a grin that matched his. “Okay, Percy. Why don’t you give it another shot,” you handed him an arrow, paired with a reassuring nod.

———————————

After managing to hit the target at least five times, Percy started to collect the arrows that were sprawled across the archery range, and you decided to help him. “So. . . daughter of Apollo?” he said, finally. “I would not have pegged you for a child of Apollo, to be honest.”

You shrugged, “You’re not the only one. When I first came into camp, I stayed in the Hermes Cabin for about a month before I was claimed. Travis and Connor were determined to figure out who my Godly parent was” you explained, collecting the last arrow and handing it to Percy. “Travis was sure that it was Ares, and Connor was convinced that it was Hermes. They made this stupid bet and made me do all sorts of things to figure out who was right, like try to steal one of the mirrors in the Aphrodite Cabin – which I failed at. Eventually, they said I needed to try archery, as Apollo was the only one of the Olympians that I had not tried yet. They convinced me to try to hit the target with my eyes closed, and I did.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, “Travis Stoll thought _Ares_ was your father?” he asked, showing his obvious distaste.

“Not all children of Ares are like Clarisse La Rue,” you pointed out, though there was amusement in your voice. Though you never had any problems with the well-known bully Clarissa La Rue, you did not particularly like her either.

Percy shook his head, “I guess, but they all resemble their father. . .” he said, going on to explain how he managed to get into a fight with the God of War (and win), before going into detail about his quest to save his mom and retrieve the lightning bolt. You listened attentively, genuinely interested in his story – and maybe even a little jealous, as you had never been on a quest before. He told you about his lack of skill in archery and his preference for swordplay. He even showed you his pen/sword _riptide_.

“How old were you when you found out you’re a demigod?” Percy asked.

“I was nine years old when my step-father brought me to Camp Half-Blood” you explained, suddenly incredibly interested in your bow. “I was being tracked by monsters for a while, and apparently, my father had told my mother that it was time to bring me to a safe-haven. I don’t really know how my step-father ended up believing this crazy story, but he took me to camp – or at least he dropped me off close to camp. A satyr named Gimm picked me up and brought me the rest of the way.” It seemed like Percy wanted to ask more questions, but he reconsidered. You had only just met, after all. You spoke before he managed to get a word out though, “Not as impressive as killing a minotaur on your first day.” you teased.

“Oh, stop it. You’re making me blush.” Percy replied, sarcastically.

A laugh escaped your lips. Talking with Percy was easy. It was like you had been friends for ages. He did not press you about your family, as he had noticed that the topic made you feel uneasy. Instead, he decided to tell you about his own family, and how he found out that he was a demigod (which was quite a funny story, or at least it was the way he narrated it). You wanted to spend more time with him, but you weren’t sure how that would happen, considering he had found friends in Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, and you spent most of your time with the Stoll brothers and your half-sibling Michael Yew. You did not really travel in the same circle. Your eyes drifted towards your golden bow.

Then, you got an idea.

“You know, I could give you some archery lessons, “ you casually introduced the topic, rocking back and forth on your heels, your orbs meeting his ocean eyes. “but I want something in return.”

Percy was intrigued. You could tell by the crooked grin he gave you, “And what would that be?”

You matched his grin with one of your own, “I teach you archery, and you teach me how to sword fight.”

He was silent for a moment. You weren’t sure if he was just surprised by your proposal, or if he was contemplating his options and whether it was worth the effort. By the twinkle in his eyes, you could tell that he was not opposed by the idea.

Stretching out his hand for you to shake, the son of Poseidon beamed as you accepted his hand, shaking it firmly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Timeline** : Post-Lightning Thief.  
>  **Reader** : Twelve years old.  
>  **Percy** : Twelve years old.  
> 


End file.
